


Popular

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah don't notice their admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship, future fic. General spoilers for seasons three & four of The Vampire Diaries and season one of The Originals. Written for prompt #402 'Popular.'

Hayley and Rebekah walked down Bourbon Street hand in hand. As they progressed down the busy road, they caught the attention of many of the men they passed (and several of the women as well).

The two women seemed oblivious to the eyes on them. It wasn’t because they didn’t know they were popular with men; both had had their fair share over the course of their lives.

In the past few years alone, Rebekah had been involved with the Chicago Ripper, his brother, a quarterback, and the former King of New Orleans.

Hayley, for her part, had had a fateful one night stand, flirted with her lover’s brother, and been betrothed to a fellow werewolf.

No, both women were well aware of their popularity with men.

The reason they didn’t noticed the attention being paid to them right now was because they were too busy focusing on one another.


End file.
